The Day It All Changed
by Ruby88
Summary: SM owns anything Twilight. I just like to play with some people. :-) Bella was in love with a guy that never gave her the time of day. She meets a new friend and life seems to be going ok. But what will happen when her friend's brother comes by? Will she finally fall for a guy that sees the real her?
1. Chapter 1

The Day It All Changed

**SM owns anything Twilight. I just like to play with some people. :-)**

**Bella was in love with a guy that never gave her the time of day. She meets a new friend and life seems to be going ok. But what will happen when her friend's brother comes by? Will she finally fall for a guy that sees the real her?**

Chapter 1

"Isabella! Get up or you are going to be late for school!" I heard my mother slamming things around in the kitchen. We lived in a small town where nothing ever happened. I had become content with having a life with a small group of friends and deciding nothing would be more than this.

That was before I started my senior year of high school. I was graduating in May and was going to a college near home. I was the last of three girls and did not want to hurt my parents. Victoria had stayed home but was always gone with her friends. Rosalie decided she no longer liked living in a small town and moved as far away as she could. I remember the day she moved out. I had never seen my father more disappointed.

James, Victoria's boyfriend, had convinced her that he knew what was best for her. I was having the hardest time getting along with her. I loved her so much and at 17 knew he was all wrong for her. She was just too close to see it. Sometimes you have to let the ones you love go so they can make their own mistakes.

Rosalie was very different from Victoria. She had her head on straight. She knew what she wanted out of life and where she was going. The only curve ball she was thrown was when she met Emmett. He was everything that she was not. He knew all the ways to push her buttons but make her laugh and fall deeper in love with him at the same time. There were no two people that were more made for each other.

My parents. I don't even know where to begin. Carlisle was strong and Esme was sweet. They, like Rosalie and Emmett, were the perfect pair. Carlisle was the strong silent type. He never said much but you never doubted how much he loved you. It was just known.

Esme on the other hand, was a talker. If there was a problem, she was the first one there with a solution. Carlisle would sometimes tell her not to interfer but that just wasn't in her nature. In those moments when she would inore his warning, he would smile to himself knowing her heart was in the right place.

This was my family. They are crazy, loud, sometimes rude, but they were mine.

I finally got up and ready for school. I was determined to make this a memorable year. Nothing too interesting ever happened in this town but I was dying for that to change.

I ran out of the house in a hurry to drive 5 minutes down the block and pick up my best friend, Alice. We have been friends since kindergarden with nothing ever coming between us. It was like she was my other half. When ever I was about to say something, she usually could finish the sentence. She just simply...gets me!

I pulled into her driveway and honked the horn a few times. I knew that she would be a little upset with me for running late but I could fix that with one simple stop before school.

"I love you, but seriously we need to work on your morning skills."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I am late. I was up late working on my paper for English but got distracted by Facebook. I need help. Maybe I should go to FAA, Facebook-aholics Annonomyus."

Alice just stared at me giving me a knowing look. "You were looking at his page again weren't you?"

I stared out the window trying to ignore her with everything I had. I pulled into Starbucks, but just my luck there was a huge line.

"I will be back in a flash with your coffee, promise." I got out of the car hearing her yell 'chicken' when I closed the door. I knew exactly what she was talking about but did not want to hear it this early in the morning.

I walked in to stand in line, but got a sudden feeling like someone was staring at me. I looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was the way it always was. The only difference was there was a silver car sitting in the parking lot that normally was not there. I tried to see inside without being obvious, but the windows were tinted too dark to notice any movement.

I shook it off, thinking that I was just having a weird moment. I ordered, grabbed our coffee and rushed to get back in the car before Alice had a breakdown.

"Chicken", was the first thing I heard when I opened the door. I rolled my eyes, speeding off towards our prison for the next few months.

We were walking into the building when I had the same feeling from the coffee shop. I looked around but again, didn't see anything out of the norm.

"You can't ignore me forever. I will yell it from the rooftops that you are a chicken. I will even tell him about you if you do not acknowledge me right now."

Oh no, Alice was in one of her fits. If I didn't sqwash this now, there would be hell to pay.

"Ok, ok. I am a big fat chicken. I was on Facebook because I am not only a chicken but apparently a stalker too. I was staring at Jacob's picture for a while when I fell asleep. I really need to get some help."

Alice started laughing at me. Sometimes I really hated her.

"Ok, you are not a fat chicken and are deffinatly not a stalker. You are just super head over heals for this guy. I still don't see it, but I am not going to stop you from crushing on him."

Not even five seconds after saying his name was he standing there in front of me smirking. Yes, smirking. He never fully smiled, especially around girls.

"Hey, whats up punk?" Ah yes, his usually greeting for his followers.

"Hey Jake. How are you? Oh, is today the home game?" I only asked to keep him talking. I knew it was a home game today. I never missed a chance to watch him look hot in his uniform, on or off the field.

Yeah, I was sorta in love with him. The only problem was he had a girlfriend along with every other girl dying to be her. We had been friends for a while, but I couldn't stop thinking how I would treat him better than his stupid girlfriend. Not to mention all the dirty things I could do to him...oh wait...he's talking. Focus.

"Yeah, today is home. You are coming right? Ya know I need you around, you are my lucky charm." He winked at me then walked away. I looked after him wishing he could see how evil Leah was and drop her like a hot plate.

"Oh, Bella. He is never going to want you. And pinning after him will not change that. Especially when he is with someone like me."

Ugh, it was HER! I didn't want to turn around but there was no quick escape.

"Hey, Leah. I don't really know what you are talking about. I was just headed to the library with Alice. Sorry, we have to bail. A lot to do before the bell."

I went to walk around her knowing that she was right. I wanted him and it hurt my heart to think that he would never want me that way back. Leah had her claws in him deep and was not going to give up without a fight. I just wasn't sure if he would want me if I fought.

"Do not listen to her. You are better then anything Jacob Black can offer you. We will find you someone better than him. Don't worry."

Alice was my rock. I just nodded and grabbed her arm heading to m locker. As we started talking about what to do tonight after the game, I ran into what seemed to be a wall.

What the hell, now?

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I am looking to update as quickly as I can. I can't wait to shake up Bella's quiet life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited that some people have read chapter 1. This chapter is significantly shorter then the first, so I will update twice tonight. I really hope you like it. Please let me know if you have any ideas. **

**SM owns all characters, I just play with them. **

Chapter 2

"Oh man! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

I looked up to see a tree of a man standing in front of me. He seriously was the biggest person I have ever seen.

"Oh, um yeah I guess so. I wasn't looking to were I was going. Are you new or something? You don't look familar."

He smirked at me and said, "Yeah, I'm new, just transfered. I'm Emmett."

He held out his hand and I shook it. Even his hand was huge! "Oh, this is Alice, my best friend. Where did you transfer from?"

As he shook Alice's hand, he looked back to me and said, "I'm from Chicago. My brother moved here to go to U-Dub and I came along. He's technically my legal guardian. Long story."

I looked from him to Alice. That sounded like a very long story.

"Well, where are you headed? Do you need help finding any of your classes?" Alice asked him. She saw what I saw. A guy in need of a friend.

"Well, I am trying to find room 103 but I have been up and down this hallway about 5 times. Then after that I have lunch and I always know how to find me some food." He smiled as Alice and I started laughing. Finding food deffinately was not a problem for him from what we could see.

"Well, we both actually have 103 and lunch next as well. It's Computer Art down this way. Why don't you just follow us and we will make sure you don't get lost or hurt anyone else trying to get to the caffeteria?"

We spent the rest of the day getting to know Emmett. His parents died when he was young and that left him and his brother, Eddie. He had been the reason Emmett was still in school. Eddie legally adopted Emmett when he was 18 and has been his guardian ever since. It was the only way they were able to stay together.

"I can't believe you guys left everything you know to come here. Doesn't that scare you, even a little bit?" Alice looked really concerned for him. Alice was always the one taking care of everyone. That is why I never had a broken arm. The little pixie would almost see it coming and get me out of the way of danger.

"Nah. As long as Ed and I are together. We have been through a lot, but losing him would be the worst." Emmett got a far away look in his eye. I wanted to change the subject, and as if reading my mind, Alice was there with an idea.

"Hey! Instead of sitting around thinking of how life sucks, why don't we go out tonight? Bells and I usually go to the games on Fridays. Come with us, then we will grab a bite to eat at the diner afterwards. Maybe hit up a party." She started bouncing in her seat at the thought of a party.

Emmett's eye lit up like a Christmas tree. "A party?! Hell yes! I am so in. I need to get out of the house and have a good time. Just text me what time to meet up. I have to make sure Eddie is good at home."

With that, he was off. I looked at Alice getting excited myself. We hadn't been to a party in a while. After a few, they all seem to feel the same, but tonight was different. I would have both Alice and Emmett with me to make it better.

The night was young and we were in for a treat!

**So I know in the beginning, Rose and Emmett were said to be already together. Please just remember this is a little time lapse. I really wanted to see Rose because I have a soft spot for her. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the second update for tonight. Just as promised!**

Chapter 3

The game sucked, we lost by two touchdowns. Lucky for us, losing never usually put a damper on our partys. We arrived at Mike Newton's house moments before Emmett did. I had to escape from the house without 20 questions from my mother, so I was changing in the back of Alice's car. I could hear the yelling and music from down the street. I was so in need of a good party, maybe a make-out session with a random guy I never planned on seeing again.

I got out of the car and saw that Emmett had just parked behind on. I was excited to see him again. Hmm. Maybe Emmett could be my guy this year.

"Hey Bells! You do not disappoint on the party scene my friend. Maybe I can find a hottie to take advantage of tonight!"

He looked at me with a gleam in his eye. I smiled and said, "Well, lets head in and see what or who we can find."

We started walking in and already saw Lauren throwing up in the flower bed on the side of the house. I turned to Alice and started laughing. Don't judge me. I am not a hateful person ut Lauren always tried to make my life hell. So it served her right to get sick. Karma's a bitch, that's all I'm saying.

The music was bumpin' and the crowd was thick. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me close so I could hear him.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a beer. You want?"

I just looked up and nodded, then pointed at Alice. He got the message. Now normally I try not to drink too heavily. But tonight was a celebration of sorts. I was trying to get over Jake and wanting to crush on Emmett. Only problem was, the more time I spent with him, e was starting to feel like a brother.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the imprompt dance floor. She started laughing, knowing that I was not the greatest dancer.

"I think Emmett is super sweet. Maybe we should try and find him a girl. And I do not mean you."

"What are you talking about?" How the hell did she always know?

"I see the look you gave him. He's cool and I like him. Let's just keep him around for a while for ourselves. Some of these skanks don't share well."

"Fine, but I can only promise what I will do. I cannot control what he does."

"Well, you may not have to." She pointed towards the kitchen. I looked over and saw none other then Rosalie talking with him. Where the hell had she come from? I just talked to her a few days ago and she had not said a word about coming home to visit.

As I walked over, Emmett looked up and smiled. "Rosie, this is the girl that made my life a lot easier today, Bella. Bella, this is -"

"We actually know each other. She is my sister. What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. Not that it is any of your buisness, but I came to town for a job interview."

I just stared at her. She was the one that ran the second she got a chance and now she was possibly coming back. I should be happy. I should be hugging her and jumping up and down. Instead, I just nodded. I turned to look at Alice and yet again, my little pixie came to my rescue.

"Bella, I want to go dance some more! Emmett, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just want to finish my beer with Rosie here."

Alice pulled me away at the moment my mouth went open to tell him that she didn't really care about anyone else but herself. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of the dance floor with Alice trying to make me dance.

"Come on! We said tonight was about fun. I know that you and Rose have some issues but she's a good person. Just let them talk for a little while. It's not like they are getting married."

She started smiling and if I knew anything about that look with my luck, they would be married in a few years with two kids. And that little pixie was right, but we wouldn't know that for a little while.

As Alice and I started dancing more, I bumped into someone. I ignored it at first because I was starting to enjoy myself finally. After the third bump,I turned around ready to give this person a piece of my mind. What I didn't expect to see was Jake staring at me with a smirk.

"Hey Bells. I was hoping you would be here. Wanna dance?"

**Thanks a bunch for reading. Can't wait to continue to see where these guys go. Edward is showing up soon. Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here is chapter 4. I'm sorry it took me this long to post. There has been a lot of family drama. But I am super excited about what I have here. Also, I wanted to say thank you to those of you that are coming on this journey with me. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 4

I stood there for a moment when my brain started to function again.

"Yeah, I would love that. Just one sec."

I turned back to look at Alice. She was already waving at me to go ahead live my dream. I turned back to Jake to see him reaching out to me. I walked closer to him as his hands settled on my hips. I felt the heat on my skin as we started to sway. I can not believe my luck in seeing him without Leah attached at his side.

He pulled me closer and turned me until my back was against his chest. I could feel his excitement against me. I was starting to feel the nervousness of having him this close creep up. I felt him bend down to whisper in my ear.

"I know you want me. So, just let it happen."

It was then that I felt him hand start to roam a little higher to my chest. I wanted him, yes, but not in the middle of a dance floor at Mike Newton's house. In all my dreams, it was special with candles, flowers, and sweet words being whispered. Not 'just let it happen.'

I started to freeze. It felt good but there were so many things wrong with this. I wanted to be treated special and shown love. I straightened up and started to pull away. His hands gribbed my waist harder and pulled me hard against his chest again. He was poking me in the back harder, if that was possible. I felt his hand go down and start to lift my shirt.

"Jake, please, wait." I tried to plead with him to go slower. Before I knew it, his tongue was down my throat and I couldn't breath. This was happening too fast. I felt dizzy. I don't want this, do I? As the battle was going on in my mind, Jake pulled back grabbed my arm and started pulling me off the dance floor. Oh, good. Maybe we can get some air and talk. My head was starting to get fuzzy.

"Jake, I think I need to sit down for a minute. I don't feel so good." I could feel him pulling me and when I looked up I saw the patio door. Yes! We are going outside and I can get some air. I knew that if I could just get some fresh air I would feel better.

As I looked outside where I thought we were going, Jake started pulling me towards the hallway. I looked over and he had a door open to a bedroom and was pushing me in. No! I didn't want to go in there. There was no fresh air in there. I needed to go outside.

"Come on Bella. I know exactly what you need to make you feel better." I felt him pull me in the room to be closer to him. He smelled like stale beer and this felt wrong. I tried to tell him that but when I tried to speak it came out in slurs.

"This is going to be so good. Just you wait and see." I hear him as he started pulling my clothes off. I tried to push him off me but felt weak. Maybe if I just sat down for a second. My stomach was starting to feel weird. I needed fresh air, or maybe some water. I looked up and saw him unbuttoning his pants. As I looked back down at myself, my stomach started to churn worse. Oh no, please no! I was going to be sick!

I tried to get up to run but when I fell, I threw up instantly. All over Jacob. Oh no! This can not be happening to me right now. I felt my eyes get heavier and then there was nothing.

I love to sleep but this sleep was different then what I am used to. I could hear voices. There was a higher one, that was my pixie of a friend. There also was a deep booming voice that was making my head hurt; that was definately Emmett. But there was a third voice. One I had never heard before. It was sweet but strong. It was new and fading. Please don't go away!

I tried to pull the voice back to me but there was once again, silence. This was not good. Even though the sleep was peaceful in silence, I knew there was something wrong. I should not feel this at peace. I only ever slept this peaceful when I would steal one of mom's pills. Even then, I was never really at peace.

I started to hear music that was so simple yet sweet, I wanted to follow it. My arms felt heavy, my head was pounding, and there was something wet against my hand. I wanted to make sure Alice was ok. She would be so worried about me. The voices were starting to get louder and then I heard my name.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes slightly to find someone standing over me. As my vision started to clear, I could not make out who it was. All I saw was green. Green and copper.

"What happened?" My voice sounded weird to my own ears. I tried to sit up, but before I could there were hands on my shoulders pushing me back down.

"Please just rest. Everyone is sleeping. I think you should too, just a little more."

The man with the green eyes was telling me to sleep. My normal response would be to argue with him. No one told me what to do. Especially someone I didn't know very well. He obviously got the hint from the look on my face. He nodded towards a couch on the opposite side of the room. I looked over and saw Alice, Emmett, and Rose asleep on the couch. Both girls looked so peaceful. As long as they were close, I knew I was safe.

I nodded at the green eyed man and laid back down. I started thinking that I needed to tell green eyes that he couldn't boss me around like this. But that would have to wait until later.

**Thanks again for reading. Here comes 'green eyes'. Oh how I love this man! lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my friends! There was an issue with the last chapter with it being repeated in the text. Sorry about that. As soon as I got a note about it, I fixed the problem. I am excited about where this story is going and can't wait to see where they take us. **

**SM owns all Twilight. I just play with them a little. lol**

Chapter 5

I started to wake up with a pounding in my head. Holy crap that hurt! What the hell happened? I needed to find Alice and make sure she was ok. Hell, I needed to make sure I was ok.

I opened my eyes and saw a little light coming in from the windows. I looked around. The room seemed a little familar, as if I had seen it in a dream. I looked across the room. There was a couch with blankets and pillows, but no one was there. I could have sworn I saw Alice there.

I stood up heading towards the door when I felt my knees getting weaker. I started to fall when I felt arms grab me and hold me up straight. I looked up and saw a man with green eyes. I knew him. Had I dreamed of him? If it was only a dream, then he wouldn't be holding me.

"Bella, you are probably going to be week for today until you get some food in you." His voice was like silk. Wait. How did he know my name? Was I still sleeping?

I was about to ask him when I heard a squeal. "Bella! Oh, my gosh! You are up. Guys, she's awake and standing!"

Alice ran to me and grabbed me away from green eyes. I hugged her back. I needed to get her alone to ask the million of questions I had screaming in my head.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I harsh whispered to her. I needed answers, now!

She pulled back from me and had a look I had never seen on her before. She started to get red in the face and there was fire in her eyes.

"That bastard Jacob that is what happened. I don't think at this point I can prove what it really was. I should have called him sooner. Maybe he could have tested your blood, but I was so scared this was the only thing I knew to do."

"Alice, wait. I need you to slow down. I am only catching every third word." The more she talked the dizzier I seemed to get. I didn't know why she was so angry at Jacob. We were just dancing when I started to feel sick.

"Right. Sorry. Edward, can we have a few minutes? Emmett has lunch ready. We will be down soon." I looked over at green eyes and saw him nod at her, but looked at me like he wanted to say something. He shook his head, then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Alice, I am so confused. Where are we?" I was starting to get a little scared with the way she was acting. I knew something had happened that she didn't want to tell me about. I just wasn't sure I wanted to really know.

"Bella, there is a lot that we have to talk about but let's start with what you remember. Then I can fill in the missing spots."

"Ok, I guess. I remember dancing with Jacob. We were having such a good time dancing and drinking a little. Then I started not to feel good and asked him to let me get some air. He grabbed my hand to lead me outside but headed in the direction of the hallway. I remember feeling hot then my stomach started hurting. I leaned forward and..."

I trailed off remembering that I threw up on Jacob. Oh no! Please just let me die now.

"Bells, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Is that the last thing you remember?" She looked at me waiting for an answer. I closed my eyes wishing I would just vanish. Jacob was never going to speak to me again.

"I think I got sick...on him. Oh my gosh! He must hate me." I put my head in my hands feeling like I was going to sob and never stop.

"Bella. You got sick but it wasn't because of having too much to drink. You got sick because there was something in your drink. Jacob slipped some Ex in there and was going to take you to Mike's back room. Apparently the whole reason they have parties there is for people to hook up."

What?! No. Jacob wouldn't do that. He...liked me. Didn't he?

"No. There's no way. Jake and I are friends. He would never do something like that to me. He's not like that."

"Why would I lie to you, Bells? We have been friends forever. I couldn't find you so I found Emmett to help me look. We heard a huge uproar and saw Jacob coming out of the room yelling about how gross something was. When I got there, he had stormed off but you were on the bed passed out with your shirt ripped open. Emmett grabbed you and we left. He called his brother, Edward, and we came here to watch you for a few hours to make sure you would be ok."

I stared at her. Jake was going to try and sleep with me. He wasn't a nice guy. He was an ass. I started to shake. What would have happened had I not gotten sick? I felt like I couldn't breath. I was getting sweaty all over. Oh my gosh what had I been thinking?

I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. I heaved myself onto the floor towards the toliet getting ready to throw up again. This was a nightmare. My night in shinning armor turned out to be a pig. How was I going to face him again? Or anyone for that matter?

Alice was behind me in seconds rubbing my back. She grabbed a cold rag from the sink and put it on my neck while holding my hair back. She didn't have to say anything. She just sat with me as I cried.

When I was all cried out, I took a shower and changed into some clothes Alice said Emmett told me I could borrow. I had to admit I was starting to feel better. I made my way downstairs and saw Emmett and Rose sitting at the kitchen table.

Rose got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as tightly as I could. It was an unspoken truce between us. I needed her in my life and I wasn't going to lose her over something stupid like trying to have a life.

I looked over at Emmett and Edward. They looked as different as night and day. Where Emmett was massive in size and height, Edward was slender with medium height. He was striking even now standing in the kitchen in jeans and a tshirt.

We sat down at the table to start eating. It was awkward. No one would talk. If there was something said, it was to have food passed around.

"Ok. This cannot stay like this. We all know what could have happened, but thank goodness it didn't. We are just going to move on from this. No one has to know."

"Are you kidding me? We are not just going to forget this. This needs to be taken to the police. If this is something that is happening to other girls we have to do something about it." I flinched back as Rose yelled. I knew that she was upset but I didn't want to be known as a town slut or anything.

"The problem is we let the drug pass out of Bella and now they may not have a trace of anything to link to the party." Alice was now talking to her almost as if it was on my behalf.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice started talking about all the things that should be done. I sat there trying to tell them no but no one was listening to me. I didn't want to go to the police because I didn't want my father to find out about this. I was getting angier as they went on. They continued to talk as if I wasn't there.

Edward stood up and said, "I think that we need to listen to Bella and see what she thinks we should do. Bella?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Well I guess I had one person on my side. I smiled at him and started talking about what I wanted to do.

**Thank you so much for reading. We will find out how Bella really wants to go forward and why Edward is so supportive. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends! This is a shorter chapter but there is a lot about to happen. And I will update twice to make up for it.**

**As always, SM owns al Twilight. I just like to play.**

Chapter 6

"Look, I know you guys all care about me. My family has had a rough few years. I don't really want to put any more stress on them. Rose, you of all people should be able to understand that."

I looked at her. For the first time in a long time, I was playing the sister card. I needed her o swing my way and the rest of them would follow. She looked at me and I could see her starting to crack.

"I don't agree that we should do nothing. But, maybe we can try and leave you out of the most of it."

Emmett and Alice looked at her like she sprouted a second head. I knew what they wanted me to do. I love my friends, but I love Carlisle and Esme more.

"Well I didnt say we would do nothing. I think that we should voice concerns with my parents. Let it be known that there are parties and things get out of control while there. I just don't want my name being dragged into it."

Alice looked at me and nodded. "I get it Bells. No one really saw what Jacob was doing because the others were partying hard. But I will not sit here and do nothing. We go to Carlisle, we tell him what is going on there, and tell him that it needs to stop before someone gets hurt. Your name never comes up. But you have to stay away from Jacob. I mean it."

I stared at her. I loved Jake. Didn't I? He was sweet and funny and...tried to hurt me. Yeah, I could do this for her but also for myself.

I nodded in agreement. I was starting to really understand what could have happened last night. Jacob Black could have raped me had I not gotten sick. Oh my gosh!

"Excuse me," I said as I ran out of the room. I didn't want to go back upstairs. I needed air. I ran out the back door and just kept going. I ran until I couldn't breath. I stopped and looked around. How could he have done that to me? I loved him. I was always nice to him. I went out of my way to try and be his friend.

That kind of behavior doesn't come from people that love you. This is not what you did to even friends. He was never my friend. I was convient. I was the side kick for when nothing better was around. I bent over trying to breath again. How could he?

I heard a branch snap and assumed it was Alice coming after me. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I love her but I just needed to keep breathing so I didn't spiral out of control.

"Bella." It wasn't Alice. I turned around to see Edward standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other running through his hair. It was so out of control already, but running his hand through it seemed to make it in more disaray.

We stood there for a moment and no one spoke. I finally looked around and noticed how beautiful the area was. There was a lake behind the house with was a shed that looked like an old greenhouse a few yards ahead of me. It looked rough from the outside but the beauty on the inside was starting to peak out of the windows.

Edward walked closer to me and I felt a spark from his arm. I instantly looked up to see if he felt it too, and what I saw took me off guard. He was breathing heavy and staring into my eyes with passion. I had never seen that in anyone before.

He went to speak when I heard my name being called from the house. I sighed and went to turn when I felt his hand on my arm. The electric current that I felt was emphasized with skin to skin contact. We stood there for a moment just feeling the current go between us.

"I better go back otherwise that pixie will come looking for me." I started to walk away when I heard a mumble. I turned to look back and he was pulling his hair with both hands.

"What did you say?"

It felt like forever before he spoke again. And this time I was the one without any breathe.

"I said, he doesn't deserve you. But then again finding someone worthy of you will be hard to find."

I walked back inside with a little more level head. I apologized to my friends for running out like that. They all said they understood and it was ok. Alice, Rose, and I got our things together and decided it was time to face the music.

I went into the kitchen to say bye to Emmett when I heard some more voices.

"What the crap man?"

"What? All I did was go check on her. It has been a long two days and she needed to know that any decision she makes is ok."

Emmett snorted before responding, "Yeah that is so not what I meant. I saw the look you gave her. I have seen that look before. Dude, she is younger than me!"

Edward huffed at him and walked out of the kitchen right in my direction. I tried to scurry away but as I did, I bumped right into Alice.

"Why are you standing at the kitchen door? Did you go say bye to Emmett?"

As I was about to answer, I saw her look up. I didn't even have to look. Edward was behind me and he knew that I had been at the door listening.

**Oh, Edward, how I love thee! Lol He seems to like her I would say. **

**Please let me know what you think. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Again,** thanks a bunch for reading and sticking with me. This story really has taken a mind of its own. I thought I knew where things would go, but I guess the characters wanted to try something else. lol**

**SM owns all Twilight. :-)**

Chapter 7

Crap. This was just my luck. I stood for what seemed like forever, but knew it was only a few seconds. I turned and saw Edward smirking at me. Yes, smirking. There it was again. That volt of electricity. What was that?

I smiled back at him and turned to grab Alice's hand. "Yeah, um, we gotta get going. Like now."

She started laughing and yelled, "Bye Emmett, bye Edward." Then she did the most Alice thing. She winked at him. Oh man, was I going to hear about that later.

We jumped in her car and started driving towards my house. I wanted to tell my dad what was going on but I didn't really know where to start. He wasn't going t be happt that I had been out in the first place. He would tell me to be more careful next time and that he would talk to some of the other parents.

My mother on the other hand was going to be a little tricky. She was more talkative and wanted to know everything that was going on in my life. I loved them both but sometimes I would get frustrated with them.

Alice pulled up to the house, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was talking about the guy from the party she was dancing with before all the drama had happened. His name" was Jasper and he graduated the year before us. I knew she always had her eye on him, even from freshman year when he dated that awful Lauren girl.

"Alice, I'm sorry the last few days have been so horrible. I know you really wanted to spend time with Jasper." I looked down at my hands feeling like a horrible friend. She was always there for me to help with everything. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve her.

Just as I was about to slip into a feeling bad for myself funk, she grabbed my arm and pulled me in close for a hug.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are the least drama filled person I know. You are like the sister I never had. I love you and am always here. I'm just sorry I didn't realize what Black was doing to start with. I should have never let him get his claws into you like that."

"Al, no one knew. I'm just so thankful that you guys were there for me before anything worse happened. You and Emmett saved my life, among other things."

"Oh, um I meant to talk to you about that. It wasn't really me and Emmett that rescued you. It was Edward." I stared at her for a moment thinking I really was going crazy.

"Wait, what?! Edward wasn't even there. How could he have helped?"

"Well, when Emmett found you, he grabbed you and ran. I followed of course, but when I knew you were ok, I was furious. Emmett had called Edward to let him know what was going. But I wasn't about to let Black walk away. So I went back into the party looking for him."

I just stared at her. I knew she had a temper sometimes but that was when she couldn't find a pair of shoes to match her dress. I never knew Alice to get really mad at anyone.

"What the crap did you do?"

She looked down at her hands then started to smile. "Let's see. I walked in found him, slapped him then began punching him. It was a few punches in that I felt Edward grab me from behind. He got me to calm down but then Black got up and made comments about me, then you. It was like Edward snapped. He turned, grabbed Jacob, slammed him into the wall harer than I have ever seen. Said if he ever even spoke our names again, he would be back to finish what I started."

Damn.

"Damn, Al. What was Edward thinking? They could have ganged up on him and really caused damage."

"I don't really know. All I know is, we are super lucky Edward was there. And very lucky he is super hot!"

"Alice Hale! I really have to go now."

I got out of the car as quickly as I could. I knew where that conversation was going and did not want to deal with it. I had parents to confront and a sister that could out me at any moment. I had enough on my plate.

I walked into the house quietly. I really wanted to have a few minutes to myself before launching into the whole story. I ran upstairs and locked my door the second I was inside. I needed just a moment to get my head right. A lot happened in the last 48 hours.

I couldn't believe Edward threatened Jake. Of course, he deserved it. But Edward didn't even know us. I would have to make it a point to repay him.

And repay him, I will.

I took a shower just to get everything off me from the last few days. I heard my mom downstairs banging pans around. Uh-oh. She only slammed pans when she was really mad. I walked out of my room as sneakily as I could. There were voices but I couldn't really tell who they were.

As I got closer, I could hear that jerks voice as clear as day. I slammed down the steps and walked right into the kitchen. When I walked in I was super angry and it was radiating off me. Even my mom could tell something was wrong.

"Bella, there you are! I have been scared crapless! I tried calling your phone maybe a million times. I even called Alice and then her parents. No one knew where you were or what you were doing. Where in the devil have you been?"

"Mom, I will tell you everything as soon as I can, but I need to speak with _him _outside first. May I see you, please?"

He looked at me and nodded. I could feel him follow me out the back door. I stopped when I was far enough away from the house so my mom wouldn't hear me if I yelled. Oh, there was going to be yelling.

"Jacob Black, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Uh-oh! Why the crap is Jake here? We will see what he has to say!**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends! This chapter feels a little short but I have a lot more to say. lol**

**SM owns everything Twilight. **

Chapter 8

He took a step towards me and I backed up as I lifted my hand to tell him to stop. I did not want him coming any where near me. I didn't even want to look at him. But I needed to know what he was doing here before I kicked his sorry butt out of my house.

"Look there are a few things concerning the other night that we need to get straight."

"There is nothing to get straight about you putting drugs in my drink and trying to take advantage of me. I can not beliee that you would do something like that to me. I cared for you Jake!"

His cheeks flushed but in an instant it was gone. He looked at me and smiled. He took another step towards me until my back was against the garage. I could feel the anger that was starting to radiate off him. He was pissed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You were drinking. You pulled me into the middle of the room, in front of all our friends from school. You were the one that grabbed my hand and lead me to that bedroom. Then because you had too much to drink, you got sick and passed out. I was just an innocent bystander."

"None of that is true and you know it! You know what you did! Or what you were about to try to do!"

I went to push away from him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close again.

"We can always make up for lost time right now." Jake leaned in as to kiss me, but before he got close enough, something pulled him away.

I looked up and saw none other then Edward basically throwing Jake across the yard. He looked at me with rage in his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

As soon as he saw the truth in my eyes, Edward went over to Jake and pulled him up from the ground. He lifted him as if he weighed nothing and shoved him against the garage. He said something in a low growl but I could see the fear in Jacob's eyes. He looked at me, whispered an apology, then scurried away like a scared cat.

When Jake was completely out of sight, I looked over at Edward. His hands were in his hair pulling it and mumbling to himself. All I could hear was, 'so stupid, just a girl.'

"I guess I should ask you if you're the one that is ok, now."

"Isabella, what were you thinking being out here alone with him after what happened the other night? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to speak to me like that? I am not a little girl and I had the situation under control. Sorta."

Edward walked straight over to me and I was once again walking backwards toward the garage. I almost tripped when I felt him grab my arm. He pushed up against me until he was eye level with me. The look in his eye made me catch my breath. His eyes were a deeper green than usual.

"I think I am the man that has saved you from that goon twice now. And I feel as though a thank you of some sort is in order."

Edward started to lean closer, if that was even possible. I closed my eyes thinking that he was going to kiss me, right as I heard my mother yell my name from the house. It wasn't an angry yell but I knew if I didn't appear soon, she would come looking for me.

Edward stepped away from me and the current of electricity I always feel with him lessened just a tad. I regreted not having him close to me the second he was away. What the hell was with that?

"I have to go in and talk to her. Otherwise she will come out here and ask more questions. And frankly, Edward there are some answers I do not have for her."

"How would you feel about getting some of those answers next weekend? Emmett is going to the Res Beach and I would love to spend some time getting to know you. And get to those answers you are looking for, of course."

This time it was my turn to smirk at him. "Actually, Alice and I are the friends that Emmett is going with. Sorry."

Edward started to pout as if someone took away his toy, but it was gone before I could call him on it.

"Of course. Have a good time." He started to walk towards the house when he looked back to say," Oh and try to stay out of trouble, please. It's hard to protect you if I am not within 20 miles."

With that, Edward was gone. One moment he was sweet and the next he was being a total jerk. I was starting to like him, but I could do without the sarcasm.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am not going to call you again. We have a lot to talk about and dinner is getting cold. Get in here right now!"

Oh, man. Mom was mad. I walked to the back door as I saw my father and Rose both sit down at the dinner table. I walked in and sat with them, feeling like I was going to puke.

I had a lot to say and there was no time like the present.

"Mom, Dad. There is something that I need to talk to you about. It's kind of important and I don't think you will be very happy."

They all three looked at me expectingly. Rose nodded at me, so I launched into the story from the party, leaving out the part about me being the girl he wanted to take advantage of. There would be enough shock without that part.

**Thank you so much for reading, again! I cannot wait to see where things go with Edward. I am loving this push and pull. But I'm ready for a little more pull! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohh! Here comes that big talk with the parents. Let's see how it goes!**

**PS There was a little confusion about everyone's ages. Emmett, Alice and Bella are all 18 and about to graduate high school. Rose is 20 and trying to find her path right now. Edward is 24 and has been Emmett legal guardian since he was 18.**

**Any other questions, send them on over!**

**SM owns all Twilight. :-)**

Chapter 9

"That's all of it. I know this is not something that you really wanted to know or hear about but I needed to tell someone."

"Bella. I, um, I am sorry that this is happening to those poor girls. I am not sure what we can do, but we can try and help. You did the right thing by telling us. You can always talk to us. We love you and just want to make sure you are safe." As Carlisle finished he looked at me with a tear in his eye. I could feel that he was telling the truth.

I looked at Esme and saw her head was down. I didn't mean to make her upset but something needed to be done about these boys.

"Mom, are you alright? I am sorry. I didn't tell you this to make you upset. Alice and I saw what was happening and knew someone needed to be told."

"No, no. Of course you needed to tell us, honey. It just makes me sad that these girls are being put into dangerous situations and may not feel like they have someone to tell."

Oh no. Here comes out the momma lion to potect her young. My mother always felt the need to protect anyone she felt couldn't fight for themself. I have seen her do this all my life. It was one of the things that I loved and admired about her so much.

My mom continued to go on about how girls allow themselves to get in trouble and never see what bad could happen. I looked over at my father who had a smile on his face, looking at her with adoration and love. I looked at Rose. She was looking down at her plate protending to play with her food. I could see that this conversation was starting to take a toll on her.

"Mom, I think that Rose and I are going to call it a night. It's been a long few days and I have school in the morning."

Rose looked up and me with gratitude in her eyes. We told our parents good night and made our way upstairs. I grabbed Rose by the hand to pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I said while holding back tears. "I know this has been a hard few days. I just wanted you to know I love you and I am ok."

"I know that. It's just when I think about what could have happened. It makes me sick. I mean you really could have gotten hurt. And I wasn't even there to try and stop him. I was too busy thinking about myself..."

"Rose, stop! This has nothing to do with you. Jake is a guy that feeds off of smaller women than him. He is the one that should be feeling bad about what happened. Not us. Now go get some sleep."

She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. "Here, I thought I was supposed to be the smart, older sister."

She went into her room as I went into mine. I fell face down on my bed thinking of all the things that had happened. There was a lot that I needed to think about, but I was so tired it was hurting my head.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard my phone beeping for a new text message. I opened one eye just to make sure it was nothing important. But as I looked at it, I suddenly felt very awake.

Hey

I had a feeling I knew it was but I wanted to make sure.

Who is this? -B

I wanted all of two seconds before I heard my phone go off again.

Your night in shinning armor. -E

Oh, hey Eddie! How did you get my number? You aren't a stalker are you? -B

I got it from Alice. Is that ok? I kinda made her give it to me. -E

Sure. I don't mind being stalked at all. It's flattering. -B

I am not a stalker. You will always know when I am around. And I can asure you, it will always be pleasant. -E

I sat there staring at my phone. I didn't really know what to say. Edward and I haven't known each other very long. Was he trying to just be nice to me for Emmett's sake? Or was he really into me?

I guess I sat there thinking too long because my phone began to ring. It was the same number that had been texting me. I stared at it for a second then I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Bella. It's Edward."

"Yeah, I guessed that. What's up?" I wasn't sure what he was up to. He had saved me twice from Jacob and I needed to let him know that it meant a lot to me.

"I was just calling to make sure you are ok. It has been a long few days. I am assuming that this sort of things do not happen to you very often. And I thought we could maybe get some dinner this week."

I had butterflies in my stomach. He was hot, smart, and wanted to have dinner with me. Yeah, I think I could make some time for that.

"Yeah, this doesn't normally happen to me at all. Jake and I have been friends for a while but I never thought he would turn into such a jerk. I really am ok. It will just take some time for me to get over how he treated me. And I think that dinner sounds good."

"Well that is nice to hear. I can pick you up tomorrow night. Hopefully, being close to you will be easier if I need to ride in on my horse to save the day again."

I started to blush thinking about how sweet he was being. But being my normal self, I started to ramble and get weird.

"Well, you better be careful because some places do not allow animals inside. Especially if you like, aren't blind or anything."

Oh man! I really needed to try and control my word vomit. My face grew as red as a tomato. It got quiet on the phone and I swear I heard it click. But before I knew it, I heard him laughing.

"I will have to just make sure to park my horse outside, since I am not blind. I have to go for now, but I will get a hold of you to make our plans more concrete. Good night for now, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

I laid back down thinking about not wanting to go to school in the morning. I would have to see Jacob, Mike, and all the goons that were at the party.

Was I ready to face them after the drama of Newton's party?

I am just hoping that Jake kept his mouth shut. I wanted a peaceful Monday but something told me that would not be in the stars for me.

**Awe! Edward is being sweet. My favorite kind of guy. But I cannot wait to see more of his naughty side. **

**Night friends. Hope you are enjoying this journey with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yeah, I was the unluckiest person in the world. I woke up half an hour late, missed breakfast, got a flat tire, and forgot I had a test in World History. Dude! Luky for me, I have the greatest friend in the universe. As soon as I got to school, Alice came running to my resuce.

"First things first. Here is a bagel from Dunkin Donuts. Next, I have notes for the test you can borrow during lunch and I have some makeup in my bag. if we go right now to work on it, we might get to first period."

"Alice, you are my hero! Wait, I did my makeup." I stared at her for a minute as se just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arm, and headed towards the girls bathroom.

To my surprise, we were done in about 20 minutes. But Alice also wrestled me out of my shirt and threw one of her skimpy ones on me. I would never admit it, but this was one of my favorite shirts that she owned.

"Ok, this is not my best work but a vast improvement from how you looked when you got here. I'm sorry, but I really need to go through your closet and throw A LOT away."

"Excuse me. I have been dressing myself for a very long time and doing just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yes, but that was before we had a super hot older guy to get you ready for. Speaking of which, have you heard from him today?" I had called Alice right after i hung up with Edward. She was of course willing to listen to every cheesy moment. She lived for stuff like this.

"Not since last night. I didn't expect to hear anything until he is ready to tell me where we are going for dinner. I wanted to text him this morning but thought better of it. I don't want to be that girl."

"I think you did the right thing by not texting him. Let him come to you. You chased Jake and that ended badly. Enjoy someone chasing you for a change."

Right as I was about to say something else, the bell rang, signalling that we had missed first period. I will have to explain that to my parents tonight, but I first have to get to second period.

We both ran out of the bathroom yelling byes to each other. I turned the corner too quickly and ran into something that felt like a wall. Not again!

I fell on my back and looked up, seeing the blue eyes that had been in most of my dreams since I was 13.

Jacob reached out his hand to help me up, but I hit his hand away from me. I got up on my own to continue on my way to class.

I felt a hand grab my arm, but before I could pull away, I was being shoved into a closet. I looked up and saw Jake turn on the light. He looked mad. Who did he think he was to be mad at me?

"What the hell do you think you are doing grabbing me like that? I have nothing to say to you. Get out of my way."

I tried to push past him. He pushed me back against the wall, pinning me so I couldn't move. I was getting scared that he was going to try something on me. I tried to stay calm, knowing that if I screamed loud enough, someone was bound to hear me.

"Bella, I just need you to stop talking for five seconds and let me talk to you."

"Jacob, get your hands off me and I might give you one second to explain." I pulled away from him and this time he actually let me go. I walked closer to the door trying to decide wheather to yell or run for it.

"Bells. All I wanted to do was talk to you about what happened at the party. I was not in the right state of mind. I think someone had spiked my drink. I would never hurt you."

I looked at him. For a moment, I saw a glimmer of the kid I used to be friends with. I could remember playing in the dirt and making mud pies with him. But just as I remembered what we used to be, I remembered how I felt on Friday night. It made me so sick I couldn't breathe.

"Jacob Black, I am going to say this once. Get out of my way and leave me alone. I do not care what your intentions were. Friday night you hurt me and could have done a lot more. Just let me be."

I pushed him out of the way and ran out of the closet. I ran outside. I felt light headed and needed to sit down before I threw up. I swayed and felt a pair of arms around my waist. I tried to pull away when I heard someone chuckle. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes.

"Hey I was just trying to help. You looked like you didn't feel good."

I stood for a moment and got lost in the depth of the green. Edward has started to become my knight in shinning armor the last few days. I really needed to find a way to pay him back.

"Yeah, um, I just had a bad moment and needed some air. But, what are you doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong it's nice to see you. I mean if you are here to see me. I don't want to keep you from whatever you are doing. I should go."

I could not keep myself from rambling on. It was like all control over my brain was not available when Edward was around.

"Bella, stop. I came to pick up Emmett for a doctor appointment. But I am glad I ran into you. I was going to call you this afternoon about our dinner plans."

I smiled and started giggling before I knew what I was doing. Oh, no! Please do not let me snort. I looked down at my shoes to stop laughing, but felt my head being drawn back up. Edward grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He moved in close and before I knew it, he kissed me. It was a soft, sweet, innocent kiss.

"Sorry. I just have been wanting to do that since Emmett carried you through my front door. Hope that is ok."

He smiled again at me. I felt like mush. Right at that moment, Emmett came walking out the door.

"Yo Eddie! Little Bella! What are you two turds doing?"

"Noting, Emmett. Come on, we have to get going so we aren't late. I will call you later Bella."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. It was bout that time that I heard kissing noises coming from Emmett. I looked over just in time to see Edward smacking him on the back of the head. I started laughing as I walked inside. I was feeling a ton better and knew I could face the day that was ahead. I had a knight in shinning armor that would come to my rescue with just a phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my friends! It has been a while! There has been sooo much going on! My sister had an adorable baby boy! And I have been so busy with my own little family drama. But nonetheless, here is a new chapter. Its short but I promise there will be another addition this weekend.**

**Thank you for all the love and support!**

Chapter 11

The day could not finish fast enough. I just wanted to get through gym class without breaking any bones and then I would be able to see Edward.

It was my turn to serve the ball in our volleyball game. I got very nervous. I knew that if I served it like I always do, it will for sure hit someone in the head. I kept my eyes in front and as soon as the ball was released, I knew I should have run.

The ball swerved and hit Lauren in the head. Of course it had to hit her! It couldn't have hit someone that is socially awkward like I am. NO!

"What the hell is your problem, freak?" She came storming at me. I shrieked backwards trying to find anywhere that I could go to protect myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you or anything. I was just trying to play the game."

"Whatever, loser. Hit me again and you will have hell to pay."

She flipped her hair and walked away from me. Whoa that was close. Nothing like having an almost fight with Lauren to make you thankful that they day ended.

After getting dressed, I tried to stay behind to make sure I was not in Lauren's way. I went around the corner and sure enough there she was trying to put her claws into a new guy. He was nice looking from the back too.

Wait. He looks familiar.

SHIT! It's Edward. What the hell is he doing back here? They started to look awfully friendly. She had her hand on his arm rubbing and laughing at something he was saying. I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

I decided to just go a different way rather then dealing with her nasty attitude. I walked down the corridor with my head hung low. I was feeling pretty crappy. Not paying attention, I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I was feeling so crappy that I didn't even look up.

"Oh. No it was my fault. Bella? Is that you?" I looked up and saw Mike Newton standing there looking at me like I had sprouted a unicorn horn.

"Yeah, I was just looking down to see if I dropped my pen. Sorry." I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm. "Hey let go."

"You really should talk to Jake. He feels just awful about what happened between you two. And he needs to be focused for the big game coming up."

I pulled my arm away, turning to leave when he jumped in front of me again.

"Look, I think there was just a misunderstanding at the party. You need to get your shit together and leave Jake alone. He needs this game to go well more than anyone. Got it?"

"I don't know what you think I have been doing, but I haven't really talked to him lately. And if there is a problem, have him come find me. It was at your stupid ass party that he almost took advantage of me. So you might want to back off before I tell everyone what type of parties you really throw when your parents are gone. Now, if you would excuse me."

I walked quickly away from him and stormed outside. Man that felt good! This talking back thing is really starting to become fun. I sort of ran to my truck after that. I started it up and went to pull out when I caught a glimpse of Edward walking with Lauren.

What the hell?! Well I guess there goes our dinner plans.

I called Alice as soon as I got home. Of course, she didn't answer. She had to work after school today.

"Hey Aly, it's me. I was just calling to tell you about Lauren and her horrible nastyness today. But like that is anything new, right? Call me when you can."

I hung up and sat on my bed staring at the ceiling for a while. I didn't know whether I should call Edward and tell him it was off tonight or if he would just ditch.

The weirdest thing is that before all this drama with Jake, I was never this girl. The one that came home and complained about boy issues. And I'm not sure if I want to be that girl.

I sat up with a new determination that I was not going to sit around and sulk about boys. I am going to go out and make things happen for myself! Here we go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends! Thank you to all of those that are now following my story. I can't believe that you guys want to see what happens. It's funny because I do too! lol Thanks again!**

Chapter 12

After making my decision to change thing, the first thing I decided that was to be done was change my look. I went into my closet and stood there in shock. Well no one ever noticed me! My clothes are so...plain.

So I am going to go to the one person that I know can help me with this. Alice.

I called her house and her mom answered. Alice is supposed to get off in about 30 minutes and would be calling me. That is perfect. I will go over there and raid her closet. This is something that was normal for us.

I jumped in my truck just as my phone started ringing. It's Edward.

Shit! I decided to not answer it and just keep going. If I stopped for him, I would not do what I am so determined to do. I threw the truck into drive and peeled out of the driveway. I am going to get into her make-up box too. I was going to make all the boys drool. Especially Edward.

I got to the house just as Alice pulled out.

"Hey, I got your message. What exactly are you up to?"

"Well I have made a decision about who I am. And I think I may need a lot of your help."

Alice beamed at me as if it were Christmas morning. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the house.

"Oh Bella! I am so excited you have come to the dark side. We have shiney shoes! Oh Edward is going to die when he sees you. I have the perfect outfit. I have been waiting for the perfect moment to break it out. Just for you."

I was shocked. I had never known Alice to keep an outfit for more than a day without wearing it herself. Even when she did buy something for me, she usaully ended up breaking it in for me.

"Alice, this is perfect. Oh I love it so much." I grabbed the tank and skirt and ran into the bathroom.

The tank was a blue sparkle shirt with a short minnie skirt to match. This would be the perfect outfit to the beginning of my plan if it didn't look so weird on me. After putting everything on, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Alice I don't know about this. The shirt is laying weird and the skirt might be a tad short. Alice? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alice was quiet. She is never quiet. I looked and could actually see tears coming to her eyes. Was it really that hard to see me in a skirt? Maybe this is a mistake. I started to turn and go back in the bathroom to change, that was when Alice finally spoke.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I was taken off guard. Bella, you look beautiful. I have never seen you look so good in something. I should do this for a living."

I smiled then pulled her into a tight hug. This is not something I let her do often for me and she has been trying our whole lives.

"Alice. I don't want to be one of those girls that sits around waiting for a guy to come and swoop them off their feet. I have never been that kind of girl. I want to be the one to do the swooping. I think Edward and I could have something special. But I need to get him alone and away from skanks like Lauren to know."

"Lauren? How does he even know her?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I saw them today in the hallway and she had her hands all over him. It was like they were old friends or something. All I know is that I want to see where this is going with him. I want to get his attention and I think this is the best way to do that."

"Bella, that is the thing. He does notice you. Sometimes you don't see yourself clearly. You are smart, funny, beautiful, and the sweetest person I know. Anyone that doesn't see that, is just blind."

Now I was the one with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Alice! I love you. But right now there is no time for this! I want to get dressed up and go out on the town. We need a girls night out!"

"Wait. I thought your date with Edward was tonight? What are you going to do?"

I stopped and thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to ditch him but I wanted him to see me in a new light. Right now he only sees me as a desparate doe who is constantly needing to be rescued. I want to show him that i am different.

"Alice. I will call him and tell him to meet us in town at the diner. I think that we need to show some of the boys around here that we are more than just a set of pretty faces."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

**_I am so sorry for the delay! Please know that all the reviews and followers mean so much to me! I have been fighting some health issues and personal drama. But I am back now and don't plan on leaving again. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Also, I am wrestling of the idea for a new story. That sound ok? Let me know! :-)_**

After 2 hours with Alice pulling, pinching, and curling, we were ready to hit the town. As I stood up, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stood and stared at my reflection wondering. Maybe Edward did see the real me. I just needed to let myself see that part.

Alice and I were sitting at the bar of the diner with our backs to the door. I had called Edward and explained to him there was a change in plans. He didn't seem to have a problem with it when we told him that we wanted to go out and do something fun. So he was getting Emmett, Rose, and Jasper together then they were all supposed to meet us so we could go to the club for some dancing.

Alice was in the middle of a silly story and I was trying to listen but when I heard the bell on attached to the door go off, I felt that familar shiver go up my spine. I smiled knowing that Edward had just walked through the door.

I turned around and nearly fell off my bar stool. Edward was wearing a black button up dress shirt and dar denium jeans. He looked life sex with a smile to match. He started walking towards me and he must have seen me checking him out, because as he got closer the smirk turned into a full smile.

"Hi there." He was close enough to me now that I could smell him and he smelled so good. It was something that I could spend the rest of my life having around me and never tire of it.

I snapped myself out of the haze I was in. This night is supposed to be about showing him that I am worth his time. He would never think that if I kept acting like a sick love puppy. It is time for me to folow through with my plan.

"Hey yourself. Mm you smell good." I leaned close and gave a small kiss on his chee. When I pulled back, there was something in his eyes. He was had a look of concern and what seemed to be fire.

"Hey guys! I am so ready for a fun night out. This week has kicked my butt with tests and pop quizes. I really need to let loose." Emmett, of course, was so loud that the cooks now knew he was here.

I laughed and explained that I had the same week. We all walked outside after I payed, but everyone looked to me for guidence.

"Hey, this is your plan. We are just here to tag along. Why don't you ride with Edward and we will follow in Emmett's jeep?" Rose looked at me with a doubling meaning in her eyes. She knew this was a way to get me and Edward alone but we would still be together. I was grateful that she had taken the words right out of my mouth.

I looked around and they all started walking away without any arguments. I looed back to Edward and he seemed to be wagging some kind of internal battle.

"Look, we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just wanted to do something fun for once on a weekend. Seems all everyone does is sit around and drink."

Edward seemed startled and caught my and in his. "No. I really am looking forward to dancing. Although I am not very good. So, you may have to lead."

"I can do that. But you will have to hold tight to make sure you can follow. I'm not sure how crowded it will be." I moved a little closer to him and smiled.

"Ugh...um...yeah let's get going then." Without another word, we go into Edward's car and were off.

We sat in silence which seemed to stretch with no ending. The club was only about 10 mnutes away from the diner. Good Lord! If it is like this, how am I ever going to show him that I am mature and what he is looking for?

We pulled into the parking lot. Edward was about to turn and say something when I cut him off with my lips. I crushed myself to him. I know that I may not have anything on Lauren but damn it, I am worth something. And I wanted to show him that I could be that.

I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he looked stunned. I smiled and got out of the car quickly. As soon as I went towards Emmett's car, I could hear Edward behind me.

"Bella, hold up a second. You can't just do that and then run away. I think we should talk."

"Edward, look. I...I may not be as experienced as other girls but I know what I like. And I like you. I want to have fun tonight. If tomorrow you change your mind I will understand. I am just asking for one night."

He stood there looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was driving me crazy. I saw something change and as soon as he was to say something, the rest of the group stepped up and started pushing us towards the enterance.

Alice asked me if I was ok. I just nodded. I knew what Edward was going to say. He would have been kind about it but he would say that he was with Lauren and that's all there would ever be. If he were going to say anything else, he would have said it.

At least I would have tonight. I would fight my fears and insecurities tomorrow. But tonight...well it was mine.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just to show you how much I missed being gone, here is another chapter. Hope you like this. I like this chapter a lot! **_

_**Let me know what you think! Happy reading!**_

Ch 14

The music was so loud it was hard to hear Alice squeal. Maybe this is how I should keep my radio in the truck. I looked around and saw some familiar faces but not the one I was looking for.

We made our way towards the bar to get something to drink. I asked for a sprite. I knew that I could have gotten something stronger. They never carded in this place, but I wanted t keep a straight head about me. I grabbed my drink, following Rose and Alice towards a corner booth. We sat down for a minute before we decided to go right for the dancing.

Alice, Rose and I were hitting it hard. I was having a blast. Even Emmet and Jasper started dancing with us. It seemed to be the perfect night. I was so into the music I never noticed that Jasper was dancing a little closer to Alice. When it finally dawned on me, I looked over and saw the same thing happening with Emmett and Rose. I started to feel a little lonely, until I felt an arm snake around my middle.

I stiffened a little when I felt an arm snake around me. "Come on doll. Don't stop dancing now. I was so enjoying it that I had to come over and say hello."

I looked up and saw a very attractive man behind me. He was good looking but he still was not Edward. I smiled and started to move again. There was no harm in one dance. I was enjoying myself when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I know it sounds crazy to know that he was watching without seeing him, but I swear I could feel my face start to blush because of him watching.

I looked over at our booth. Sure enough, I saw Edward watching me. He looked pissed. It was then that I made eye contact with him. He shook his head. I continued to stare for a moment when he shook his head again. Only so slightly did he then nod for me to come to him.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I went to move away from the man holding me close. He grabbed a little tighter and whispered in my ear not to leave him.

I smiled and thanked him for the dance but said my friends were looking for me. I walked away feeling like I needed a shower. He was a nice guy, however he gave me a weird feeling. It was a feeling that he could be very dangerous when he wanted to be.

I walked to the booth, seeing no one but Edward when I got there. I stood there for a moment not really knowing what to say. I made a move to take a seat across from him, when he shook his head at me again.

"You know, you could ask me to do something instead of shaking your head at me. If you don't want me to sit here, then where would you like me to sit? On your lap?" I was only joking but he then smiled at me like a cat about to pounce on it's prey.

"I am not sitting on your lap! I think that sitting here is just fine, thank you." I sat down across from him. He made a move to get up when the man I was dancing with stepped up to the table.

"Excuse me miss. I just wanted to give you my card. I thoroughly enjoyed dancing with you. Please tell me that you will give me a call sometime." He handed me a card then grabbed my hand, kissed it and winked at me. He proceeded to walk away without any other words.

I chanced a glance at Edward to see him scowling at me. I was about to ask him what that was for when he stood up and walked away. I could not believe him. I thought for sure he would get a little jealous and fight for me. I looked around trying to find Alice or Rose. I saw them walking towards me.

"Hey, we are getting ready to go. It's getting late and I need to make it back before curfew." Alice was smiling from ear to ear. Then she leaned closer to me and whispered, "You better make a move before the night is over." She leaned back and gave me a meaningful look. I really needed to do something nice for her.

"You will make sure my sister makes it home, correct? I saw some guys looking at her like she is something to eat. I need to make sure she gets home ok." Rose gave Edward a serious stink eye. He looked at her for a minute. He then nodded and looked back at me.

Rose smiled then before I knew it, they were gone. I sat there waiting for Edward to say anything. He just kept staring at me then the dance floor. I was not just going to sit here all night long waiting for him to make a move.

I made a move to get from the booth when I felt his hand on my arm. Before I could look up, I felt myself being pulled to the dance floor. Edward pulled me close to him and started swaying. There were no words spoken, we just danced to the music. The beat was fast but we moved slow, almost to our own music.

"No one should be dancing like that with you except someone that knows how to move with you."

Edward pulled me around to face him. I risked it by looking up. I saw a fire that had not been there a few moments before. I was about to ask him if he felt he could keep up, when I felt his lips crushing mine.

It felt as if time stood still. Everything seemed to melt away. I kissed him back with a passion I didn't know I possessed.

"Wow, Edward. I thought that you wouldn't...I mean I saw her and thought...she is prettier than me..."

"Bella. Follow me." Edward pulled me to follow him. We grabbed our stuff from the booth then made our way outside. I nearly crashed into Edward near the car when he spun around and pulled me to him.

"Edward, what are you..." Before I could finish asking why he was in such a rush, he had spun around and pulled me into another smoldering kiss.

This kiss seemed to be better then the last. I leaned closer trying to get more of him. My hand made their way up his back, holding on tightly. His hand was in my hair while the other was on my back holding me tightly to him. I pulled back to breath yet stayed close, with my head resting against his.

"Bella. I don't know what you were trying to say back there but it was hard to keep my hands off you."

"Edward, I don't want to make problems with you and Lauren. I'm sorry if..."

"Bella, what are you talking about? Why would my kissing you ever be a problem? And why would Lauren care?"

"I saw the two of you today. She was all over you, grabbing your arm, laughing, and walking you to your car. I just assumed that you made a mistake asking me out and..."

"Hey. I am not with Lauren. I work with her father. I had dinner with him for work two weeks ago and she was there. I was simply being kind. There is nothing going on with her and I. Is that why you changed our plans?"

I looked down from embarrassment. Great. We made it to one date and already I was the clingy girl. Think, Bella, think! How do I fix this?

I was internally beating myself up when I felt a hand on my chin. Lifting my eyes I looked up to see Edward staring at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry. She is horrible and verbally attacked me today! Then I walk out and see her all over you. I just assumed she had gotten her claws in you before I had a chance to...I'm sorry. I should have just asked you if we were still on. I just didn't want to..."

"Bella. I wouldn't have asked you out or kissed you if I didn't want YOU. You don't see yourself properly. I wanted to get to know you. That is why I asked you out tonight. Then I see you dancing with another man, dressed like that. It took everything in me not to rip his arms off for even touching you. I feel very possessive of you."

I smiled. I didn't know what to say, so I pulled him close and kissed him again. Just when I was ready to jump him, I heard a honk of a horn. It alerted me to the fact that we are still standing in the parking lot of the club.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Edward smiled. "I know just the place to go."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey all! This chapter is a little shorter than normal but I wanted it to be on its own. I can see there being a lot more alone time after this chapter. Here we go!_**

Ch 15

I looked over and saw Edward smiling. I could not take my eyes off him.

"See something you like?" Edward then looked at me, his smile growing in size.

"Eh, my view is alright I guess." I was trying to be sly. But now I guess the point was mute. He knows that I have feelings for him and how much I want him.

Before he could come back with something sassy to say, he stopped the car. I tried to look and see where we were, but all I saw was darkness.

Edward came to my side of the car, opened the door and pulled me to him. I was then pushed against the car just as his lips met mine. I felt everything melt away again. He was a fantastic kisser. At the moment I was ready to deepen it, Edward pulled away grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"Where are we going? I can't see a thing!"

"We are going to a place where we can be alone and...talk."

We started walking. It felt like we were walking forever. I was trying to keep up as fast as I could but my heels were not for walking through the woods. They were for looking pretty and making me look good while dancing.

I crashed into Edward's back as he had stopped suddenly. I looked over his shoulder to see what it was he was looking at.

As I walked around him, I could see the spot he was looking at. There was a meadow full of daisies with a quiet lake sitting off in the distance. You could see the moon clearly light up the meadow due to the reflection off the lake. It was beautiful. No words were good enough to describe it, except breathe taking.

"Edward..this is is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I know." I looked up to see him staring at me. He moved to stand in front of me. I was so taken aback by his statement I had no response. I felt his hands move my hair away from my face as he kissed each eye, cheek and continued down my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Are you cold?"

"These are not those kind of shivers. Edward. That feels so good."

He continued to kiss down my neck as his hands ran up and down my arms. I could stay like this forever and never want for anything else. I pulled myself out of his trance long enough to know I should do something for him too.

I moved my hands up his arms until I had both hands in his hair. I pulled slightly to let him know how much I was enjoying our moment. I heard him moan and that was the end of it for me. I pulled his face up to meet mine and kissed him as hard as I knew to.

He kissed me back, deepening it further then I knew possible. I felt his hands start to travel down and I stiffened. Not that I didn't trust him, but I was scared. He felt my response and pulled back to look in my eyes.

"Bella, I am never going to do anything without your permission. I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I care about you and only want to make you happy."

We stood for what seemed like forever kissing and holding tightly onto each other. I never wanted this night to end. However, I did have a curfew creeping in on me. Not wanting to get him or myself in trouble I pulled away slightly.

"It's getting late. Not that I want to be anywhere but here, but I really should be getting home. My mom will get worried."

He smiled, without another word taking my hand, started walking towards the car. We sat in comfortable silence on the drive to my house. I gave him a few directions only when needed.

When we pulled in, I could tell that all the lights were off and I would not get into trouble for getting home later then expected. Edward coughed and I looked over to see him staring at me again.

"See something you like?"

"I have never seen anything I want more in my life." With that, he leaned over and kissed me hard. I pulled away out of breath not wanting to get out of the car.

"If I don't leave now I may make a mistake that we both will regret."

"Bella, I can tell you that there will never be any regrets where you are involved. Only blissful happy endings, I am hoping."

"Edward! You can't say things like that and expect me to walk away easily."

"I am just making sure that I am the last thing you think about before you go to sleep tonight. Good night, Bella."

He leaned forward kissed my cheek close to my ear, then leaned back. With as much pose as possible, I got out of the car. I needed to make it to the front door before my legs gave out.

As I was about to lock the front door, I heard my phone ding with a text message. I pulled it out seeing two messages, one from Alice and one from Edward.

Hope you had fun! I want all the dets tomorrow for sure!  
xoxo A

Oh she would for sure be getting an earful tomorrow. The next message had me wanting to run out the door into Edward's arms.

You are the only one I have eyes for...among other things.  
Sweet dreams, beautiful.  
xxoo E

I don't see myself getting much sleep tonight, but thinking about one person all night. And tomorrow I would make sure everyone knew he was thinking about only me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Excited to see where this will lead...here we go!**_

Ch 16

The weekend went by without anymore excitement. I had gone over to Alice's house on Sunday to give her all the details about what happened. She of course, wanted to dissect everything little thing he said. I told her what he said about Lauren and working with her father.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me that is what happened? Is that why you wanted to go out so badly?"

"Alice, I was having a green eyed monster jealousy moment and I didn't want anyone else to know about it. I really like Edward but you know how Lauren can be. And most of the time the guys do fall under her spell. I just wanted to see if I had any power."

"Of course you do! This is what I have been trying to tell you all along. Not all guys are so dense that they will fall for anything with a pulse. And Edward of all people doesn't seem want to play games."

I rolled my eyes knowing that, once again, she was right. Alice really seemed to know just about everything about everything. I really should just give up hope that I will ever know more than her.

I stayed the night, convincing my mom and dad Alice would help me study for a test that we had coming up. It wasn't a total lie. We did study. For a few minutes.

I was looking forward to Monday because I wanted to see Emmett and Jasper and thank them for being nosy friends. If it weren't for the three of them, I might not have been able to explain to Edward how I felt. They really are my best friends.

Alice and I pulled up to the school and saw Emmett right away. When he saw us, he started walking towards us right away. Boy did he look mad.

"Hey Emmett, what's..?

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't play stupid with me Bella. It's all over school how you were only going out with Edward because he was paying you to."

"What the hell, Emmett? Why would Bella do something like that? And why would Edward?!" Alice started shouting louder and everyone was starting to stare at us.

"Guys, this is getting a lot of attention. Let's all just calm down. Emmett, where did you even hear this ridiculous rumor? And why would you assume it was real? I thought we were better friends then that."

Emmett stood there for a minute looking between me and Alice. I could not believe that he would believe the rumors before even talking to me first. I grabbed my bag, looked him in the eye, and walked away. I wasn't about to stand there while Emmett thought about whether I would tell him the truth or not.

As I walked to my locker, I could hear the whispers that were starting. I tried to figure out how this would have even been a rumor. No one had seen me with Edward. No one really even knew we were friends at all. I looked around and willed the earth just to open up and swallow me whole.

I kept my head down during the day and kept quiet. Emmett had not tried to even talk to me since this morning and Alice was trying to do any damage control she could.

By 7th period, I was ready to go home. However, I knew that if I bailed on P.E. my parents would hear about it. That is what sucks about living in a small town, your parents knew EVERYONE.

I walked into the the locker room, trying my best to be invisible. I heard laughter coming from around the corner. It didn't bother me until I heard my name coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, Bella is going to regret it. Edward was telling me last night how she tried to kiss him and he pulled away. He only wants to be with me. He even came by yesterday and took me out for dinner. He really is romantic."

WHAT THE HELL?! Who did she think she was?! She was lying about me and about him too. He would never ditch me for her. Just as I was about to give her a piece of my mind, my name was being called by the teacher. I walked over getting more and more angry as I went. I really needed to set her straight.

"Mrs. Schmidt, you called for me?"

"Yeah, Bella, there is a note that you are needed in the principle's office right away. Don't change because I'm not sure how long they will need you there. Just come back and sit on the bleachers when you are done."

I was confused but walked out still fuming. I needed to let Alice know what was going on but there was one person I wanted to talk to more then her.

Edward.

Just as I was thinking about him, I looked up and he was standing there. I saw my mom talking to him and almost died on the spot.

"Mom, Edward...what are you doing here?"

"Oh sweetheart! We have that teeth cleaning for you today with Dr. Fran. I reminded you last night before you left for Alice's."

"Oh right, I completely forgot." I stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. I wanted to ask Edward about everything, but obviously couldn't do that with my mother standing here.

"Edward it was so very nice to meet you. You and Emmett will have to come over for dinner soon. I make a mean meatloaf., if I do say so myself."

"I would like that very much Mrs. Swan. Bella, if you will excuse me I need to get Emmett to his doctor appointment as well." With a smile and a nod, he was off.

Did I wake up in an alternate universe? He was acting like he didn't even know me! I really needed Alice more then anything else!


End file.
